


Dean Winchester Can Dig Cuddling

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Cuddles, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean and Cas write themselves, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hurt, Castiel's grace is fading. They are stuck in the impala during a storm. Cas can heal Dean OR move them somewhere warm. Not both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Can Dig Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I had Sweater Weather stuck on loop in my head while at home freezing because my heater was broke. Then this happened. Sorry for the lack of sweaters... But I'm never sorry for fluffy stuff.
> 
> Also, I hate naming things...
> 
> Also, no I still don't write fanfic. Nuh uh.
> 
> Seriously, Dean and Cas write themselves loves.

Dean's body was cold. He was shivering, his clothes soaked through. It was damn near freezing outside and the rain was coming down hard. On top of this, Dean had been injured during the fight. Castiel was at his side, helping him into his car. As he pushed Dean into the impala's backseat, he slid in behind him. Driving through the sudden heavy storm was not advisable but the angel was growing concerned for Dean's health. Warmth was completely absent from his body and, while he was conscious he was acting very lethargic.

With his grace fading, Cas had a choice to make. He could fly them quickly to somewhere warmer, a hotel room perhaps. Or he could heal Dean's injuries, not both. So he dried their clothes and used as much strength as he could muster. He placed two fingers to Dean's forehead and let his grace flow through him, healing his cuts and bruises along the way. When he was done, he placed a palm over Dean's chest. He began warming him slowly, not wanting to send the hunter's body into shock. The hunter moaned as he began to feel the gentle heat consume him. Cas let his right hand drag carefully across Dean's body, pressing his left arm into the leather seat above him for support. The more warmth he pulsed into the other man, the weaker he began to feel.

"Cas? 'mgood Cas. Stop," Dean groaned.

As soon as he stopped, the angel collapsed forward onto Dean.

"Dammit Cas!"

Dean wanted to berate him. Call him out on his idiocy. What good was the warmth he gave him if it drained Cas completely? Now they were both left trapped in the storm to freeze. But Castiel had once again put himself in harm's way to protect Dean and he felt like an ass for being angry at all. He pulled Cas up onto him further and wrapped his arms around him tight. Dean had already felt the cold start to reclaim his own body. He had to keep them both warm somehow.

Dean did the only thing he could think of. First he pulled Cas' trench coat off of his shoulders and repurposed it as a blanket. Then he pushed his hands between their bodies and began loosening Cas' tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and parted the fabric, exposing Cas' torso. Without hesitation he pushed up his own shirt next and pressed Cas close to him. Their skin felt cool and clammy at first, but as Dean held him tightly, their bodies began to feed off each other's heat. Warmth built as their skin grew sticky. Dean shifted to adjust Cas to a more comfortable position. When he did, their chests slid together slick with sweat. It felt so good in contrast to the bitter cold biting at him from every other angle. He skillfully removed his own jacket and plaid button up without disrupting the man on top of him. Then he ran his hands up under Cas' shirt. His arms felt immediately better. He lightly brushed his icy fingertips along the angel's spine, testing his reaction. Not only to the invading cold, but to the touch itself. Cas remained motionless. Dean uncurled his hands to soak up as much of the shared warmth as he could. He ran his rough palms up and down Cas' back to create friction and shifted his body yet again. He spread his legs apart and hooked a leg over the back of the angel's knees. The entire length of Cas' body was heavy on Dean's.

He felt surprisingly secure in the moment and content with their safety for the duration of the storm. He could've fallen asleep in the pleasure of the other man's warmth and the comfort of the impala's leather cushions. But instead he chose to stay alert, adding that last bit of protection the two needed. The rain pounded down on the metal roof enhanced by the harsh blowing wind. The chaos beyond the confines of the car only aided in Dean's comfort, feeling cocooned inside his baby and caring for his ailing friend. The hunter's green eyes traced a raindrop sliding sideways across the window opposite him. His enchantment was cut off by a flash of lightning drawing him back into the moment. Thunder followed shortly after, crashing and rumbling through the car. The vibrations raced right through Dean's body, straight to his heart though he did not jump. He closed his eyes gently and allowed the noises of the storm to soothe him. It was a hypnotic sound. Time passed slowly.

As the storm began to let up, Dean realized he'd been humming along with its tune. A smile lifted a corner of his mouth into a lopsided grin. When he opened his eyes he caught sight of angelic blue eyes watching him. Cas was resting his chin on Dean's chest and looking up at him curiously. Dean was suddenly aware of their intimacy. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his side and his breathing got heavy. Cas lifted his head to meet Dean's eye level. He stared for a moment then let his gaze lower. He lifted off of him slightly, watching Dean's neck, intrigued by his sudden need to swallow thickly as their skin peeled apart. He trailed his eyes over Dean's exposed stomach. His skin was moist, glistening even in the dark of the car. He watched with interest at the rise and fall of Dean's chest, clearly visible under the T-shirt that was pushed as high as it could go.

"Was I unconscious?"

Dean cleared his throat, "uhh yeah Cas, you were gone pretty good."

"I see... You..." Cas ran his eyes over his own skin then back over Dean's. The hunter was worried the angel had gotten the wrong idea and shook his head adamantly in protest. But Cas continued, "you kept us warm?"

Dean relaxed at Cas' innocent conclusion. "Yes Cas, it was a fricken hurricane out there. Ya missed a hell of a light show too."

Cas smirked down at him, "thank you Dean."

"No problem Cas, ya patched me up good. Just returning the favor."

They eyed each other for a few moments. Cas then slowly laid his head back down on Dean's chest, his cheek laying softly against his skin. The angel listened to the hunter's heart beating and let his arms grip at his sides. Dean froze for all of a few seconds, then clicked his tongue as his stubbornness dwindled. He slipped his hands back under Cas' shirt and wrapped him in an incredibly cozy hug. He chuckled to himself at the thought of cuddling in the backseat of his car with his best friend, trying to convince himself that it was for their own good. But as his laugh rumbled quietly he felt Cas smile into his skin. His stomach felt tight as affection bloomed from somewhere deep inside.

"Ya comfy Cas?" He whispered with amusement.

Cas hummed his reply, "mmm yes Dean. Very much so."

Dean ran a hand up his back and pushed Cas' hair from his forehead, uncharacteristically accepting of Castiel's need for closeness.

"Good," he said hugging him snugly, deciding that he could totally dig cuddling if freezing was the only alternative.

Cas sighed and relaxed completely, melting into Dean's body. They listened together to the pitter patter of the rain, the wind having died down to nothing. The chaos outside had become eerily calm, matching the environment inside the car. Dean smiled into Cas' hair. He chuckled again at himself, maybe he could dig cuddling regardless. Cas squeezed him softly as he inhaled Dean's scent. The act gave Dean chills faster than the cold air ever could. Yep, Dean Winchester was a cuddler. He pulled the angel up under his chin and settled them both in for the night.

"Get some rest bud," he said softly, "I'll watch over you this time."


End file.
